Air-cooling systems have been found to suitably cool several high-power electronics devices. However, for some electronics devices such as network switch line-cards and other high-power devices that consume hundreds of watts of power, air cooling may be insufficient. As such, liquid cooling systems have been employed as an alternative means to effectively cool high-power electronic systems.